


Believe yourself

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Self-Esteem Issues, Shopping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando Yuya quel pomeriggio gli aveva mandato una mail chiedendogli se gli andasse di fare shopping con lui perché voleva prendere qualche maglietta estiva, aveva accettato di buon grado.Era stato costretto ad etichettarlo come un pessimo errore.





	Believe yourself

**_ \- Believe yourself - _ **

Daiki era fermo su quel divanetto da più di un’ora ormai.

Quando Yuya quel pomeriggio gli aveva mandato una mail chiedendogli se gli andasse di fare shopping con lui perché voleva prendere qualche maglietta estiva, aveva accettato di buon grado.

Perché gli piaceva fare shopping. Perché si divertiva a stare con Yuya, gli piaceva passare il suo tempo con lui.

Era stato costretto ad etichettarlo come un pessimo errore.

Sapeva che il più grande non brillava per autostima, _lo sapeva_. Quello che non aveva davvero immaginato era quanto la sua mancanza di autostima potesse trasformarsi in una tragedia greca, quando si trattava semplicemente di comprare delle magliette nuove.

Takaki uscì dal camerino con indosso una polo azzurra, tenendosi una mano sul punto vita con aria dubbiosa.

“Ti sta davvero bene questo colore, Yuuyan. Questa dovresti davvero prenderla.” gli disse, con tono convincente tanto quanto l’ora passata in quel negozio gli consentivano.

L’altro si morse un labbro, facendo vagare lo sguardo da lui allo specchio.

“Ma... non lo so in realtà. Non trovi che mi ingrassi questo colore? E mi pare che mi stringa un po’ sui fianchi, io... no, non credo che mi convinca, in fondo.”

Arioka era vicino al suo limite.

Era luglio, e per quanto ci fosse l’aria condizionata in quei camerini faceva maledettamente caldo.

E questa era almeno la quindicesima maglietta che Takaki scartava, sempre con la medesima scusa.

Non ne poteva più.

Si alzò in piedi con aria decisa, mettendosi vicino a Yuya e costringendolo a guardarsi allo specchio.

“Yuuyan... una volta per tutte, non sei grasso. Hai un po’ di carne di troppo, d’accordo, ma da qui a dire di essere grasso mi sembra un po’ un’esagerazione. Questa maglietta ti sta benissimo, così come ti stavano benissimo tutte le altre. E io non ho intenzione di rimanere ancora qui a sentirti farneticare sui tuoi problemi di peso, per cui ora torni nel camerino, ti rivesti, e vai alla cassa a comprare questa dannata maglietta.”

Takaki lo guardò con gli occhi spalancati per un secondo, prima di annuire lentamente, come in modo automatico.

Daiki annuì a sua volta, soddisfatto, e non disse più niente fino a quando non furono finalmente fuori dal negozio, con Yuya che portava la busta con dentro la maglietta azzurra, l’espressione più rilassata di quella che aveva in precedenza.

“Ci voleva così tanto?” gli domandò il più piccolo, alzando un sopracciglio.

Takaki ridacchiò, come faceva sempre quando si sentiva a disagio, e scosse la testa un paio di volte.

“Perdonami, Dai-chan. Lo so, sono insopportabile quando faccio shopping. È per questo che Yuri ha smesso di venirci con me, dice che si è stancato di combattere contro le mie idee malsane, come le chiama lui” gli spiegò, arrossendo lievemente.

Arioka si trattenne dal dire che comprendeva il più piccolo.

“Cerchiamo anche un pantalone da metterci sotto? Perché ieri ho provato un paio di jeans leggeri che portavo l’estate scorsa, e mi sembra che mi stiano un po’ stretti sulle gambe. Mi fanno delle cosce enormi!”

Arioka rimase fermo in mezzo alla strada, fissandolo.

Poi sospirò e riprese a camminare, ignorandolo.

Era inutile tentare di convincerlo, e lui non avrebbe il suo tempo provandoci.

Takaki Yuya e l’autostima, erano due mondi palesemente incompatibili.


End file.
